Be Like You
by Paperplaneschain
Summary: Annabeth Chase lives in England and is battling a disorder. Her life spins out of control and she finds the only person who truly understands her. A boy with green eyes. Rated T because i'm paranoid!


**I'm back.. yeah... I don't know. Felt like writing this. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you think :) **

* * *

**Chapter One - Annabeth**

"Annie, you need to eat." my dad, Frederick, told me seriously. He was touching my hand and looking me straight into the eye, which made me blink and look away. "This is getting bad again. You know what the doctor said."

I nodded. We stayed stayed silent for a minute.

"Say something, please." my dad begged.

"I'm fine, Dad." I murmured to her. I knew that's what he wanted to hear. I still made it sound convincing since that was all I was saying these days.

"I'm serious, Annabeth."

"I'm fine, Dad." I repeated. "I'll eat later."

I pushed my plate of eggs away from me. The eggs and bread that I had successfully all cut into squares before lining them up.

My dad just sighed in defeat, despite the fact that I barely spoke, he knew that I was stubborn.

Before he said anything else, I got up from the dining table and headed upstairs to my room. As I opened the door and walked in, I felt relieved. If I had stayed inside that room for another second, my dad would have been force feeding me. And she knew that I wouldn't eat food. I didn't want food. I didn't need food. Seriously, if you think about it, why do we need to eat? Who ever was the first human/monkey to eat something, I want to have a serious talk to. Who's great idea was it to eat?

Yeah. I'm sort of anorexic. Well, I was.

I had gone through hell for the last year, always relapsing and seeing new therapists who just creeped me out. All they did was have you sit in a chair and ask you questions. Like that's going to help me.

I picked up the only thing that comforted me. My notebook. It was one of my favorite things in the world. All of my messed up thoughts were all written down in my nearly destroyed book.

"Annabeth!" I heard my dad call me from downstairs.

"Yes?" I yelled back. I could hear him walk up the stairs. My dad got to my door and opened it.

"Someone's here to see you." he panted.

"Who?" I asked.

"Thalia."

At the sound of her name, I laid my guitar notebook on my bed and jumped up. My best friend was here.

"Excuse me, Dad." I said, pushing him out of the way as I walked down the stairs. I jogged towards the door and yanked it open.

Thalia was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with her dark hair tied up. She gave me a tight, watery smile. I knew why she came here. There was probably something wrong with her boyfriend. I hated that she only came her nowadays because she needed comforting but nonetheless, she was my best friend and I loved her.

"What did he do now?" I asked her for what must have been the fiftieth time.

"Is your Dad here?" Abigail questioned me.

"Yeah."

"Well... I kind of just want to talk to you in private... is that okay?"

I just stared at her, not saying anything. I wanted to say no but I cared about Thalia a lot.

"Dad! I'm going out! I'll be back in a few hours." I yelled before shutting the door behind me. I didn't hear my dad's answer but I did hear an 'okay'.

"Where are we going, Annie?" Thalia asked me as I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the street.

"I know a place." Was my reply.

"Where are we...?" Thalia kept asking me the same question over and over. I was getting tired of her saying that.

Instead of responding, I just continued walking while she followed not too far behind.

I had taken her through the woods, but it wasn't like a forest. It was just a few green hills and lots of trees.

"Nearly there." I said. I could hear her heavy breathing.

We finally reached the top of the tallest hill of the woods. I ran around in circles, grinning wildly and looking up at the sky. I probably looked crazy but I didn't care. This was my favorite place in the world.

"Wow." Thalia whispered as she stood next to me and looked around.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I remarked.

I knew her answer already. The place was beautiful. From the top the hill, we could see the motorway on one side, the city on the other and the rest was just green. Trees were everywhere, there was even a lake not far from where we were. Not just that but the wind was so relaxing. Sometimes it was a strong breeze or a gentle one. On some days when I came here, I would see some horses roaming around or colorful butterflies flying. Flowers would bloom everywhere. It was an amazing sight.

"It is." Thalia finally answered me. "It's breathtaking, how did you find this place?"

"I was just...looking." I responded cryptically. I had found this place when I absolutely had no fun at all. I just aimlessly wondered one day.

"Well... you really did some looking."

I sat down on the soft grass, looking at the city and motorway. Thalia did the same.

"Annie..." she started.

I grimaced. Here comes the flood of words on her problems with her boyfriend.

"I don't know what to do." she paused, waiting for me to say something. I didn't.

"He's just so... complicated, you know?" No I don't. "I love him, I really do. He's amazing. He makes me so happy but he's so fickle! He has a wandering eye, is what I'm trying to say."

I wanted to scream at Thalia 'I DON'T CARE'. But funnily enough, I did care. I cared about her and her stupid boyfriend. That's why I put up with it.

"I love him. I really do." Thalia told me. I perked up at her words.

"How does it feel?" I asked curiously.

"How does what feel?"

"Love."

Thalia hesitated. She was silent for a minute.

"It's complicated. It's like you want to hang out with that person all day. It's almost obsessive it's unhealthy sometimes, I think. You also forget everything bad about the person and think they're so perfect. Despite everything that he or she says you just still love them. It never goes away... That's how it feels like for me." she finished.

That was long.

"So it basically messes with your head." I stated.

She opened her mouth to protest but she hesitated once more. "Yeah. You're right. It does."

I plucked the strands of grass around me, enjoying the nice breeze. We both stayed silent for a while, just watching the world go by.

"So how's your thing going? Getting any better?" Abi asked me. I knew what she was asking about.

"Loads better." I mumbled sarcastically.

"What did you eat today?"

"Food." I played with the hem of my hello kitty t-shirt.

"How much?" she bothered me some more.

"Just drop it, okay? It doesn't matter." I snapped at her. She just nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. But don't think that I won't ask you again later."

I just ignored her and continued the silence.

She spoke again and we had a long conversation on what was going on in our lives. I was glad of the quick topic change.

"Annie?" Thals questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they know?"

"Who?"

"My parents. Do you think they know I have a boyfriend?"

"They'll find out. One day. You can't hide it forever." I responded.

"But what if I want to?"

"Don't be stupid. It's not real love."

"It is! I know it is!" Thalia yelled at me, getting up. " I love him. Forever."

"That's the sad thing, Thals. You love him but does he love you?" I asked, looking up at her.

"He loves me! I know he does!" she screams at me. I didn't blink. "Stop ruining this for me!"

I shrugged. "Just telling the truth."

"Well, you're wrong. I love him. He loves me."

"Whatever." I muttered. Unfortunately, she heard that. I regretted it immediately.

"You know what?" Oh yeah, of course I do. I kept that sarcastic comment to myself. "You are such a great friend."

"I'm flattered."

"I'm so tired of hanging out with you, Annabeth! So depressed! I don't like it anymore. You're crazy! I can't stand it!"

I could feel panic rising in me. I wanted to apologize but I couldn't get the words out.

"I don't think we should be hanging out anymore." Thalia told me. I winced.

"Go away then." I said coldly, attempting to hide my disappointment. "I don't need your friendship anyway."

Thalia looked at me in disgust. She turned her back on me, not even looking back. Thalia trudged down the hill, away from me.

I could feel the stinging in my throat. No. Don't cry. She's not worth it. Why do I even care?

Because she helped you with your craziness, you idiot. She took care of you and tolerated you when you went crazy.

I ignored my sensible half and just sat alone on the hill. I hated myself for pushing Thalia away. How could I be so stupid?

What was wrong with me? I hated the fact that me not eating drove her away. Before I even got diagnosed, I was such a happy, carefree person. What happened? How sad is it that I can't even understand myself? My life was so screwed up.

Thalia didn't like hanging out with me anymore. I wanted to apologize to her but I just couldn't. It was killing me to see her go after everything. After all this time.

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was 2 a.m. in the morning and I Just finished my song. I didn't know how long I had sat beside my window, looking outside and scribbling into my notebook. My dad had kept coming up to check on me, offering food but I wasn't interested. He finally gave up around nine. I had heard him go to bed with a grunt.

My dad was probably deeply sleeping right now. He was probably sleeping so deeply that he didn't notice me slip past his room, down the stairs and opening the front door quietly. I was wearing a cat sweater with boots.

I usually wondered a lot during night time in England because I thought everything was so beautiful. I never told my dad because they would completely disapprove. He always told me to never talk to strangers or wander around at night. I disagreed. Night was beautiful. Only if he knew.

Stars were strewn across the black sky, the moon was out tonight. As I walked around the street, I could feel the chilly breeze, making my lips dry. I wanted to run back into my house but I resisted. I wanted to enjoy this.

I wandered around aimlessly for half an hour. Occasionally walking down dark alleys or just around the streets. The ground was wet. It was always wet. As I slowed my pace, I saw a gate in the distance. It was probably a gate into a park. It was open... oh well. Maybe I could find something interesting.

The park was an average size. Green grass, a small pond, benches and lights. The lights were the only thing making me see since it was pitch black.

It took me a while but I finally found a dry bench. I sat on it, staring at the darkness surrounding me. I was surprised I ended up here. I usually ended up near a pier, gazing out onto the water but I was here, in the middle of a park. Well... I was weird.

But I needed this. Sometimes I just needed some time away from home. It was where my parents always bothered me about not eating. Yes, they cared. But sometimes I thought they were faking it. I don't know... I just always assumed the worst of anything. There was nothing holding me down anymore, nothing to keep me grounded or sane. Some days I was just tempted to get away from this little town. Just go somewhere different and new. But my thoughts always flickered to Thalia. She was my best friend. I stayed her because I had her but now I didn't have her. She hated me because I drove her away. I hated myself for that.

Everything was so silent. No noise. No parents talking. No annoying people being busy. Nothing. It was dead silent. I liked it. It made me relax and think. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool wind. Wow. It was so comforting. This was truly a nice moment for me.

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was pitch black but there was a lampost next to me. I could hear something in the distance. Like it was coming closer. Was I imagining it? Probably. But no, the noise didn't go away.

I looked around, was there something here in the park? The noise was getting louder. It sounded like... footsteps. Shoes splashing into the puddles of rain from earlier.

Who was here?

I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye. I nearly screamed when I saw a figure next to the lampost. It took me a second to calm down.

"What are you doing here?" the person asked me. It was a guy. He had messy black hair, a very pale face, the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He had a blue jacket with his hands stuffed into his baggy jeans.

"I'd ask the same thing about you." I responded. He looked at me weirdly.

"It's two in the morning." he stated.

"And...?"

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

I shrugged. "Not sure. You?"

"Walking."

"You must have a lot on your mind. Walking so early." I told him.

He sat down beside me on the bench. He didn't seem creepy. Just... lost. A lost puppy.

"Yeah, I do, actually." he admitted.

"Lost?" I asked curiously, looking at him. He was staring into the dark.

"No."

Crickets chirped around us. If that was possible? Do crickets actually chirp?

"How about you? What are you doing at this time?" he asked me.

"Sitting." I answered his question with the obvious answer.

I could see him scoff from the corner of my eye.

"Don't take it so literally. Something's wrong with you." he assumed.

"Oh yeah. I'm sitting on a bench at two in the morning because something's wrong with me." I muttered sarcastically.

"Well what could be another explanation then?"

"I don't know. Think of one."

He was silent for a few seconds.

"Lonely? Curious? Bored? Interested? Wandering around? Lost?" he guessed.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Why does it matter?" I questioned him.

"I don't know. Just curious. I don't know a lot of people who come here at night."

"Well you know one know." I remarked.

"You been here long?" he asked me.

"Just got here actually."

"Live near by?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Playing twenty questions, are we?" I said.

"What else is there to do?"

"Good question."

He looked at me. "Nice sweater." he said.

I looked down and saw my cat sweater. I smiled a bit. "Thanks. Nice.. er..." I tried to find something to compliment him with. "Hair..." Pathetic.

He grinned. "Really?"

"Really."

"People usually think my hair is annoying."

"That's a stupid thing to think. I like your hair." I blurted out. It was true. I did like his hair. It looked messy and perfect enough to run my hands through. Whoa, slow down, Annabeth. You just met this guys five minutes ago and you want to run your hands through his hair. Classy.

"I like yours." He pointed at my slightly curly/wavy hair.

"Thanks." People rarely complimented me these days.

Another breeze came through and I shivered uncontrollably. I was so stupid to just wear a sweater.

"Cold?" he asked. I nodded. I watched him as he took off his blue jacket, revealing a red sweater underneath. He handed his jacket to me.

Normally I would refuse because I didn't like people thinking I was incapable of taking care of myself but it was really cold.

I accepted it and put the jacket on. I felt safe and warm. I inhaled the scent. It smelled really good, it was indescribable.

"Thanks." I muttered.

We sat there, there wasn't a trace of awkwardness. We were both comfortable with us not talking. I felt like I understood why he wanted to stay silent. Sometimes it was just better like that. The world seemed like a better place if certain people didn't say anything.

I don't know how long we both stayed there, staring at the sky, watching it get lighter and lighter. Watching the stars disappear, watching the moon move and felt the temperature increase. I felt so warm and cosy... Like I was near a fireplace and cuddling in a blanket. I felt safe... I could feel myself fall sideways, I waited for my head to hit my wooden bench but instead I hit something soft and warm. I closed my eyes.

_I was dreaming. Everything was a blur. I couldn't see anything. _

_"Annie!" I heard someone yell. Everything was suddenly clear. I looked around me and saw that I was at my favorite spot. At the the hills. Thalia was standing in front of me. I ran up to her. _

_"Thals!" I greeted her back cheerily. "You came back!" _

_She scoffed. "You actually think that I came back? You're so clueless aren't you? When are you going to get it, Annabeth? Everyone hates you. No one loves you. No one even cares." _

_I shook my head in denial. "No, no, no, no, no. Shut up, Thalia. Shut up!" _

_My former best friend laughed at me hysterically. "Look at you! So pathetic! You're not worth it, Annabeth. You never will be for anybody." _

_I wanted to run away from her but I was glued to the ground. I wanted to defend myself and shrug off her insults coldly but I couldn't._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no." Was all I could say. "Shut up!" _

_Block out what she's saying, Annabeth. C'mon, you can do it. My body refused to do anything. I was stuck being tortured by her words. She was saying everything I feared of. _

_"Get it through your stupid little head, Annabeth Chase. No one loves you. Not even your mother who left, your father or your family. Just get rid of yourself. You're worthless. You're too much. You can't even handle yourself -" _

_"Stop it, Thalia! Please! Stop!" I interrupted, screaming at her. _

_She smirked at me. "Never. I don't care what you say. In fact, no one does. You can't be handled, Annabeth. You can't even handle what to eat. Always stuffing yourself! That's why you're so fat! I mean... Look at you! So ugly and fat! Not even attractive!" _

_I grimaced at her words. She really did it. She knew exactly what to say to make me break down. She said what I've been telling myself for months. The words that I hated and was scared of. _

_"I'm not! I'm not fat!" I yelled at her in denial once more. "I'm not fat... I'm not.. Just stop, Thals. Stop." _

_"Look at yourself! You tell yourself you're not fat or ugly?" she insulted. I winced at every word she said. _

_I looked down and nearly lost it. I was chubby. Fat was clinging onto me for dear life, I couldn't even see my toes. I looked at my hands which were all swollen. I shook my head for what felt like the millionth time. _

_"No.. this is not real. I...I... This isn't real. Stop it. This isn't real. I'm not... I'm not... No." _

_"Can you see now?" Thalia whispered menacingly. I gulped. "You are a waste of space, Annabeth. No one cares about you. You're too ugly and fat for them." _

"NO!" I screeched and got up.

My eyes flew open and I looked around me. It was so bright. I looked at my watch. Six thirty. What? Did I fall asleep? Of course I did. I had that terrible dream.

I wanted to sob as I remembered what I had dreamed about but I was still in shock. I knew Thalia would never do that but it still hurt me. I could tell today was already going to be a bad day.

Didn't I fall asleep on someone's shoulder? I thought I did... Of course, I met that boy. What was his name? No... that was strange. I never got his name. Did that mean that last night never happened? It was all a dream? I never met him. I thought I did... I did.. I did. I did. I know I did. The memory was so fresh, so strong. I could still imagine his bright hair and eyes. But as I looked beside me, the seat was empty.

He wasn't there.

Maybe he got scared and left. That's what I always do to people, frighten them away.

But was it just my imagination? No. It wasn't. I know it isn't.

I got up from the bench and wrapped my jacket around myself. Wait... jacket? I looked down and saw that I was wearing a blue jacket. I smelled it. It was the same one that the guy had given me last night. He had given it to me because I was cold. So it wasn't an imagination. I wanted to return it to him and thank him but I never got his name.

I smiled and wrapped the jacket around me tighter. I wanted to see him again. Not because of his jacket. But because I wanted to.


End file.
